Abstract ? Administrative (Admin) Core ? Core A The goal of the Administrative (Admin) Core will be to advance the Center?s overall aims as efficiently and effectively as possible. The Admin Core is the central hub for strategic planning and management of the execution of the HEADS Center overall Aims, uniting and leading a diverse team of experts from schools and centers across the Johns Hopkins University (Hopkins). Our strategy is to prioritize our themes across all Center functions and embed strategic planning into our processes so that we can remain flexible and responsive in our pursuit of our aims. Our leadership values are to promote an innovative research environment through interdisciplinary collaboration that emphasizes diversity and breaks down traditional silos. SPECIFIC AIM 1 is to provide scientific and programmatic leadership, management, and governance that establishes and develops the proposed HEADS Center as an institutional and national resource for economic and health services research on ADRD through: a) Managing the HEADS Center and its Cores through leadership, communication, and coordination of an Executive Committee; b) Centralizing coordination and management of the HEADS Center through efficient and responsive program management that includes monitoring and reporting on progress; and c) Monitoring progress toward Center aims and strategic planning through review by the External Advisory Board (EAB) and interdisciplinary guidance and networking with the Internal Advisory Board (IAB). SPECIFIC AIM 2 is to ensure innovation and synergy of the HEADS Center, its Cores, and affiliated research in meeting the Center?s aims through a) Administration of the Pilot program in a manner consistent with the overall aims of the HEADS Center by overseeing the process of soliciting, reviewing, funding, and supporting Pilot projects; and b) stimulation of productive Center-level dialogue, collaborations, and knowledge sharing among affiliated faculty and trainees engaged in ADRD-related research. In summary, the Admin Core provides leadership to maximize broad and equitable engagement of investigators, ensures judicious distribution of resources that align with and support HEADS Center Aims, promotes the development of new conceptual and methodological knowledge in ADRD services research, and maximizes communication among all Center components, the larger Hopkins and external scientific, policy, and service communities.